London Calling
"London Calling" is the thirty-eighth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis When Agent K's father (voiced by Michael York) gives her a brand new spy car, C.A.R. gets a job at the prestigious Royal Spy Academy in London. Todd and Riley enroll at the Spy Academy to coax C.A.R. back home. They unwittingly become involved in a plot to steal the world's spy secrets. Meanwhile, Todd falls for a fellow agent (voiced by Bonnie Wright) with a secret of her own. Plot Act I Agent G, Agent K's father and the siblings' grandfather, pays a visit. He gives Todd, Riley, and Dick spy gadgets as gifts. Todd gets an x-ray pen, Riley gets a lie-detector pen, and Dick gets an airbag medallion. As for Agent K, she gets a new talking sports car named C.L.I.V.E., which can do everything C.A.R. can do and more. C.L.I.V.E. even has a copy of all of C.A.R.'s memories. Agent G offers C.A.R. a job teaching at the Royal Spy Academy in London, the most secret place on Earth, meaning C.A.R. will never see the Darings again. C.A.R. accepts if it means never having to see Dick Daring. Agent K agrees with C.A.R.'s decision, but Riley doesn't need her lie-detector pen to tell that her mother's lying. Riley has a plan to get C.A.R. back. She had applied online for the Royal Spy Academy so she can bring C.A.R. home. Riley fails miserably. She tries calling Fleemco to replace the head of admissions, but the company couldn't find the Royal Spy Academy. Todd resorts to cheating his way through the admission test. It works. Riley opens Todd's room's door to see a hallway filled with spies in training. Agent B, the headmistress of the Royal Spy Academy, leads the siblings to her office. She confiscates their Fleemco phones and sends them to their first class, Surveillance 101. Todd immediately gets a crush on another student named Vanessa. The Surveillance 101 professor happens to be C.A.R., and for some reason, he pretends not to know Riley and Todd. Meanwhile, in Pleasant Hills, Agent K finds an acceptance letter in the mail. She and her husband leave for England in C.L.I.V.E. to rescue their children. While Riley fails an obstacle course with electric fences, guard dogs, and motion detecting sensors, Vanessa tells Todd about the missing Spyclopedia, the world's most dangerous book, which contains all the spy knowledge in the world. Vanessa asks Todd out on a date. Meanwhile, Agent K and Dick arrive at the British Secret Service headquarters. Agent K confronts Agent B, her mother, and demands to see Riley and Todd. Act II Agent G notifies his daughter that the Spyclopedia is missing, and it's most likely an inside job, meaning Todd and Riley's lives are in danger. He gives Agent K one of England's best-kept secrets: the directions to the Royal Spy Academy. As the Darings set off for the Spy Academy, Dick hears C.L.I.V.E. laughing evilly. That night, Todd is dressed in a tuxedo for his date. To Todd's surprise, Vanessa is dressed to go spying; she wants to use Todd's x-ray pen. Frustrated at Todd for losing focus, Riley decides to look for C.A.R. herself. Todd and Vanessa sneak out to the library, where the Spyclopedia is supposedly "out for cleaning." Meanwhile, Riley visits C.A.R.'s office. He still acts like he doesn't know the siblings, but he's shocked when Riley mentions Todd's new girlfriend. When Riley goes to the library to check on Todd, Vanessa calls someone on her cell phone. Todd gets suspicious—Agent B took his phone away. Riley uses Todd's x-ray to see the Spyclopedia in Vanessa's backpack. Riley snatches the book while Vanessa isn't looking, but Todd is so in love with Vanessa that he nearly gives it back to her. Vanessa reveals that C.L.I.V.E. is holding Agent K, Agent G, and Dick hostage, and if anything happens to the Spyclopedia, the hostages will be killed. They agree to meet in a public place to hand over the Spyclopedia. Vanessa escorts Todd and Riley out of the Spy Academy through a wax museum. The wax figure of Fernando Gomez reveals itself to be Agent B in disguise; Riley and Todd discover that Agent B is their adoptive grandmother. Vanessa, Agent B, and the grandkids ride the London Eye, where C.L.I.V.E. is waiting at the top. Riley gives the Spyclopedia to C.L.I.V.E. Then, C.L.I.V.E. flips himself upside down, sending the Darings falling to their doom. Act III C.A.R. rescues the Darings. He knew Todd's girlfriend had to be an enemy agent. C.A.R. chases C.L.I.V.E. around the city of London. Since C.L.I.V.E. has all of C.A.R.'s memories, Todd lets Dick drive to throw off C.L.I.V.E., knowing that C.A.R. wouldn't think about letting Dick get behind the wheel. C.A.R. relents, only if it means saving the world. C.L.I.V.E. kicks Vanessa out having outlived her usefulness. C.A.R. and C.L.I.V.E. jump an open drawbridge. C.A.R. lands in a garbage barge, while Dick—after using C.A.R.'s ejector seat—finds himself in C.L.I.V.E.'s driver's seat. Dick accidentally drives C.L.I.V.E. into a dynamite factory. C.L.I.V.E. gets destroyed in the resulting explosion, but Dick manages to escape, with the Spyclopedia, using the airbag Agent G gave him. The next morning, Agent B explains that she wanted C.A.R. to investigate the Spyclopedia's disappearance, and it was a coincidence that C.L.I.V.E. turned out to be an enemy. Agent B says she didn't want to pull Agent K away from Riley and Todd, like she was pulled away from Agent K. On their way home, Todd promises to be careful when replacing people, but Riley's lie detector blinks. Todd tosses the lie detector out the window. Notes * The episode's title references The Clash song of the same name. * C.A.R.'s full name is revealed to be C.A.R.T.E.R. * No one gets replaced by Fleemco in this episode; Fleemco finds a Tall-Mart greeter, but it is never processed. * The wax museum has figures of Dustin Dreamlake, Susie May (from "Fiddlin' Around"), and Carson Palmer (from "Ball Hogs"). * CGI is used extensively in the third act; it is used for C.L.I.V.E. and C.A.R. in some shots, and a tracking shot during the chase. Category:Episodes Category:Season One